Summer Lessons
by panther ninja
Summary: King Lune hopes that a summer in Narnia will break Cor of some old Calormen habits and help him to become more comfortable in his new position as Crown Prince of Archenland. two shot
1. Chapter 1

I own only the idea ;)

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Avaris hadn't meant to spy. Normally at this time of day she would have been with the princes studying. However today King Edmund had appeared at their classroom door and announced that King Lune had sent him to collect Cor. The tutor had then dismissed Avaris and Corin a few minutes later because Corin had tendency to get distracted easily, and when Avaris tried to get him focused again they always ended up fighting. With nothing to do till lunch was served she had decided to go looking for Queen Lucy in the royal garden. It was there that Avaris had then stumbled onto King Lune, King Peter and the rest of the Archenland court and the visiting Narnian lords. They appeared to be discussing something of a serious nature. As a rule she would have kept clear, but just as she was about to turn and leave she heard Cor's name. Her curiosity getting the better of her she ducked behind a convenient magnolia tree, to listen.

"…there are times when I see that he still conducts himself as if he were a slave, By Aslan your majesty I don't know what to do" lamented King Lune.

"It will take some time for Prince Cor to get used to his new station in life," encouraged Lord Dar "what is it that they say 'old habits die hard', be patient My King"

King Peter placed a reassuring hand on King Lune's shoulder, "My friend I know this troubles you but please accept our offer I believe it will help" he said.

"Thank you King Peter," sighed King Lune as he took a seat, "Oh Aslan how my poor boy has suffered… Where is he now?"

"King Edmund wanted to show Prince Cor the new horse he brought for him," offered Lord Periden.

"Ahh here they are" smiled Lord Darin as Edmund and Cor walked up to the group. Both bowed politely,

"I am sorry I did not bring Prince Cor directly" smiled Edmund

"That is perfectly all right your majesty, "My son, come sit with me," smiled King Lune. As Cor sat down the Narnian Kings and Avaris saw the cause for King Lune's distress. Cor being the crowned prince had the right to sit at his father's side. Cor however had sat on the ground at his father's feet. 'A slave's proper place' thought Avaris. King Lune reached down and placed a loving hand on Cor's shoulder. "Thank you for your respect my son, but it would please me more if you would sit next to me." Cor nodded and took the seat next to his father. "Cor the Narnian Kings have a proposition for you."

King Peter gave King Lune a small nod of thanks before beginning to speak,

"Prince Cor it has been a year now since you have been restored to your family, and to celebrate this we wish to give you an opportunity not offered to many. The centaur elders wish to invite you to spend the summer in Narnia so that they may tutor you in your academic and martial studies" Cor's eyes widen in surprise,

"Surely High King I am not worthy of such an offer" he said.

"Nonsense," smiled King Edmund, "We have spoken to your tutors, they have told us that you are a bright and capable student,"

"Moreover if you accept, it will give our royal family the opportunity to get to know you better," finished Peter.

"Well what say you Prince Cor?" asked King Edmund. The young boy looked to his father,

"is it all right if I go Father? I am still behind Corin and Avaris when it comes to….. Well everything, "said Cor, a hint of shame coloring his speech." And this would give me the chance to catch up." Even from where she hid Avaris could see the looks of understanding that the noble men gave the Prince. It couldn't have been easy for him to admit his shortcomings in their presence.

"Of course it is all right with me if you go, it is a great honor for me to have a son of mine tutored by the wisest scholars of Narnia."

"Excellent! Then its settled when we leave tomorrow, young prince you shall go with us," said King Peter

"I suspect you might miss young prince Cor when he is away." Avaris gave a little gasp and turned to see Queen Lucy smiling at her.

"I was just….umm" she stammered.

"Don't worry Queen Susan and I will keep you _all_ well informed as to his progress and well being."

"Lu is that you?" called Peter.

"Yes dear brother," she took Avaris's hand, "We were just looking for you. Have you asked Prince Cor yet?" Lucy asked while giving Avaris's hand a playful squeeze.

"I think it is safe to say Antares will have a new student this summer," replied King Edmund.

"Oh how wonderful,"

"But you and Su are not allowed to visit him for a least a week," said King Peter smiling slyly.

"Yes!" agreed King Edmund laughing "he doesn't need to be babied his first week away from home."


	2. Chapter 2

Again only the idea is mine

Chapter 2

It had been two months since Cor had departed from Archland, and King Lune had finally given Corin and Avaris permission to visit him. And at the moment Lucy and Susan were finding it hard to tell who was more excited about getting to see the crown prince, his twin brother or Avaris and her young ladies in waiting.

"Tell me Prince Corin are you at all envious of the opportunity that has been given to your brother?"Asked Ambassador Galen (he was visiting the court of Narnia from the lone islands, and the royals had invited him and his party to join them on their outing) Corin snorted in amusement,

"Not at all Ambassador, if anything I feel sorry for him, where I get to play all summer my poor brother must be studying."

"You never were a very good scholar," laughed Peter. As the party moved further into the woods, they began to come upon centaurs,

"Hail Sovereigns of Narnia!" cried out one centaur.

"Greetings Robel," replied Peter "We have come looking for a young prince who has turned into a foal," he said as they all dismounted. Robel laughed,

"He is with the elders right now, please permit me to lead the way."

Robel led them toward the river where several older centaurs were gathered. Some were discussing philosophy, some were reading parchments, but most were gathered around a long table that had stacks of herbs, flowers, berries, pedestals, bowls and scrolls. And in the middle of them was Cor. He had just finished writing something down on a piece of paper and was handing it to one of the elders,

"That's Antares, the eldest of the centaurs" whispered Lucy to Galen. There was a murmur of approval among the elders as they looked at the piece of paper Cor had given Antares.

"You have learned well young Prince. These are the correct ingredients you may begin preparing the elixir."

"Thank you, Sir" replied Cor with a slight bow of his head.

"If only all students had so many wise scholars to learn from," said Peter.

"Your Majesties," greeted Antares. The Queens were barely able to suppress their squeals of delight as Cor bowed in the centaur fashion.

"If only all pupils were as attentive as ours," he continued as he moved around the table with Cor. It did not go unnoticed by the young ladies in the group (especially since Cor was bare chested) that he seemed to have developed some muscle during his stay in Narnia. Not to mention it appeared that the way he carried himself had changed too. He seemed a little more comfortable in his skin, and his eyes which had often remained downcast, looked confidently at them.

"We have no intention of interrupting your lesson, indeed we wish to observe your session," smiled King Peter. Antares bowed his head to Peter then turned to Cor,

"Let us finish our lesson your highness; I will give their majesties a report on your progress. Mateo will observe you, and then we will take our noon meal." Cor nodded his head turned to go back to the table.

A soft gasp escaped the ladies lips and the men's brows furrowed, and a few even swore under their breaths. Antares looked surprised and confused at the group before he realized what had provoked their reactions. Cor's back bore old scars that could have only been made by a whip.

"Who would do such a thing to a royal child?" asked Galen in surprise.

"Prince Cor was taken from his family as a babe; his first twelve years of life were spent in Calormen. And a slave's life in Calormen is a hard one, "said King Edmund solemnly.

Queen Susan who had taken hold of General Oreieus hand, turned misty eyes toward Corin,

"Does your father know?" she asked. Corin nodded,

"When I saw them for the first time, I took him immediately to father," he said, " He did not understand why we were all so worked up about them and he explained them away by saying that he had gotten them for not learning certain social protocols quick enough."

"It's no wonder the poor prince occasionally conducts himself as a slave," said Orieus, "They are habits that have been beaten into him" he said with disgust.

"Are they a source of any pain for him?" Queen Susan asked,

"No my Queen they do not cause him any physical discomfort," assured Antares, "He was ashamed of them at first, but he has learned to think no more of those scars as others would think of a freckle," he said, pride coloring his words. They all turned their attention back to the "class room," Cor had finished preparing the ingredients and had combined them with water in a bowl to be boiled. He was now sitting on his haunches fanning the flame under the bowl. His attention was divided between watching the small fire and reviewing what he had just learned with Mateo.

"Oh look, look!" cried out a happy voice, breaking the melancholy mood that had settled on the group. A rather fluffy young red squirrel had perched itself onto Antares shoulder. He was excitedly jumping and pointing behind the group. They all turned and saw several dryads and female centaurs were approaching the group with plates of food, jars of wine, baskets, and blankets.

"Your majesties allow me to present my wife Miranda," said Antares. The ladies of the group helped the dryads and centaurs set out the blankets and food. Miranda walked up to Cor, he had finished the elixir and was letting it cool. She handed Cor a loose fitting white tunic. He looked at her curiously.

"We are about to partake of a meal with the sovereigns of Narnia, and their court. Protocol says you must be properly attired," she said smiling at him. Cor nodded and slipped the tunic on and moved toward the group.

"Come Prince Cor sit and eat you have worked hard today," called Odion, Cor's martial instructor.

"By the Lion young prince I believe the Narnian air is doing you good," smiled Queen Lucy as she handed him a plate of food.

"Thank you your majesty, my royal father is of the same opinion," Cor said with smile as he took his seat next to Peter.

"Your father? " Queen Susan asked surprised. "When was he here?"

"About a week ago, I had him come and see Cor's progress, "answered Peter. "Ahh Where are my manners," said King Peter after taking a drink from his cup. "Prince Cor please allow me to introduce Ambassador Galen from the Lone Islands."

"Greetings Crown Prince I am much honored to meet you,"

"The honor is mine Ambassador," Cor said offering his hand.

"I must also confess Prince Cor that ever since I have heard that you are spending your summer in studies that I have been curious as to what you are learning."

"It is a very encompassing lesson plan." Cor said with a smile. "The day begins with lessons in history, and law, then we go down to the meadow for lessons in battle strategies and combat practice, then we go to the river and I am taught basic medicine. After noon meal and a rest I have language lessons, and when the stars come out I have a lesson in star gazing and philosophy," said Cor as he periodically took pauses to eat.

"You shall be a fine scholar by the time summer is over," said Galen in amazement.

"But before any of that Prince Cor wakes to meditate with the companions you sent High King, "said Marina proudly. King Peter laughed good naturedly,

"Where are our royal envoys?"

"We are here Your Majesty" cried out three shrill voices. Avaris and her young ladies were delighted as three mice appeared and bowed with great pomp before the High King. "Adding to the Prince's training eh Leepicheep?" chuckled King Peter. The older mouse, whom had a salt and pepper coat stepped forward.

"High King," he said bowing low, "Even after the most refreshing of sleep one wakes in a fog," Leepicheep said as he began to walk back and forth much like a professor. "What better way than to clear one's mind then, to breathe in the fresh morning air. To watch the sun rise on another day Aslan has given us. It is by this that the mind can become focused and ready to receive knowledge and wisdom," finished Leepicheep.

"Bravo!" clapped Queen Susan.

"Very sound counsel," agreed King Edmund. "I do believe I shall try it."

After their meal, hammocks were placed for the men to rest in. The ladies settled in the blankets and pillows. The younger ladies spoke quietly among themselves. Cor quickly became the topic of choice. He, oblivious to the attention on him, had settled into a hammock. The three lion hearted mice had also settled themselves on Cor's hammock.

"Will Leepicheep be all right there?" whispered Queen Susan to Orieus. The older mouse had curled himself up on Cor's chest.

"Yes my Queen, Odion has told me that Prince Cor does not stir when he sleeps. Leepicheep is in no danger." Soon the warm afternoon air lulled the rest of the party to asleep.

About an hour later, they all began to wake up.

"Where's Cor?" yawned Corin as he helped Avaris up. "By the river, lessons have begun again," said Peter pointing toward the water. Cor was sitting on a large rock, repeating conjugations to a centaur named Romulus. Two other elders stepped forward and began to ask Cor questions in an ancient tongue.

"Sounds like Latin," murmured King Edmund.

The ground beneath their feet began to rumble. Soon a group of young centaurs, horses', leopards, and hounds appeared. They bowed to the Kings and Queens.

"Come Prince Cor today is a wonderful day for a romp," laughed a black stallion. Cor smiled but looked to the elders for permission. Antaris smiled and nodded his head in consent. A paint horse walked up to Cor,

"May I have the honor to carry you young master?" he asked.

"Thank you. Will you join us your majesties?" he asked

"I am game," smiled King Edmund as he mounted Phillip. The rest of the court followed his example happily.

"We need a token," cheered a young leopard.

"Here use this," laughed Orieus as he held up a sapphire and gold bracelet. Queen Susan had handed it to him.

"Who shall carry it?" asked Polaris, the unicorn who carried King Peter.

"I shall," said a Red-tailed hawk.

"Were ready then," said Phillip. The hawk flew off, one hound bayed and the chase was on.

AN: thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it. I do apologies if this chapter seems rushed, I hadn't really thought of a proper ended.


End file.
